


Back in Time for Tea

by Tanista



Series: Conversations That Never Happened [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: A ship that travels in space and time? Engineering, adventures and wonder around every corner?Sounds like Mac and Becky's idea of heaven.





	Back in Time for Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vanishing Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206618) by [deepandlovelydark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepandlovelydark/pseuds/deepandlovelydark). 



> Could be a plot bunny, could be merely a little tidbit just for fun. I'm not sure yet. Nevertheless, enjoy.

"Oh, wow," Becky breathes as she steps inside the TARDIS, eyes wide with wonder. "It's bigger on the inside. Cool."

"Aren't you gonna ask how it's done?" Ace asks her.

"Oh, I already figured it out," she breezily replies. "Some kind of separate portable dimension tethered to that doorway, right? Makes sense."

The Doctor perks up. "Ah! So you're familiar with dimensionally transcendental physics, then?"

"Nope," Mac chuckles. "Just reads a lot of science fiction."

Becky just grins at them. "And we can go anyplace in the universe, right? Oh Unc, can we? For so long I've dreamed of seeing what it's really like out there. Bet it'll be so much better than any of those stories."

"I'd love to, Beck. But we've got that meeting with Pete in ten minutes... "

"MacGyver, I did mention earlier," the Doctor says with a wink to her, "that it travels in time as well as space."

"Ooh! So that means you can take us to, say, the Old West, then back in time for the meeting, right?"

"Cor, like in those old movies? Cowboys and Indians, gunfights and chases on horseback? Wicked! Can we go, Professor?"

"I don't see why not, Ace. Time for a quick adventure, then?"

Mac's visibly wilting under the pleading gaze of two teenage girls and one Time Lord. There was that really important meeting with Pete he and Becky had to get to.

But then again he never could deny his niece anything, and here's the perfect chance to visit his most favorite time period...

 


End file.
